It is known to produce superabsorbents commercially by polymerizing an acrylate salt with an electron beam. Such processes are described in the following patents:
Bashaw et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,736 (assigned to Dow Chemical Company),
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,727 (assigned to Union Carbide Corporation,) and
Oczkowski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,487 (assigned to Johnson & Johnson.
The final polymers thus produced, have an absorbent capacity and a swelling rate sufficient to be considered superabsorbents. However, industry is always seeking ways to improve the swelling capabilities of the polymer. It is especially desirable to find a process making use of currently available equipment and processing steps which involve merely the addition of various materials to the starting monomers and yet, result in the final product having improved swelling properties i.e. better absorbent capacity and faster swelling rate.